Heart of Glass
by IanthonyFeels
Summary: Ryan has something to tell Felix, but something is holding him back.


Chapter One

Ryan Terry fiddled his thumbs in anxiousness, but he didn't exactly know why. Okay, so maybe he did. Tonight was the night Felix was coming, and that meant that he'd soon be face to face with a close friend of his. The goofball's laugh suddenly popped into his mind. He didn't exactly know why he was so worried about Felix coming over for the night, but his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Okay that was a total lie; he knew exactly why he was so worried. Ryan had told Felix that they needed to talk urgently.

In fact, he knew that wasn't the only reason because it wasn't the reason at all. Felix was his best friend after all. Not having his best friend to talk to would be a terrible thing to withstand. Yeah, that was the excuse he was going to use. All he had to do was believe that lie, but it was easier said than done. It was obvious to anyone with eyes, and if you didn't see it, then odds are you never would.

Ryan had always had feelings for the Felix Kjellberg, or Pewdiepie, to fans and they simply went deeper than friendship. The way Felix's eyes shone when he was in thought, or how his face would scrunch when he was deep in thought. Maybe it was the way that his lips pursed when he was confused or the cute way his ears wiggled when he was laughing or excited.

Damn, he had it bad.

Ryan didn't know how to open up to anyone emotionally, or physically either.

He had did that once, and it ended terribly to say the least. The night he had broke up with his girlfriend of eight years, Kalina, he realized that he never loved her. It was a cover up.

Okay, so it wasn't Ryan who discovered it for himself, Kalina had blatantly pointed it out on several occasions afterwards.

_"Stop, staring at Felix's butt."_

_"Maybe I should dye my hair blonde and get blue contacts. That seems to be your preference."_

_"I think it's hot," _and though they were all jokes, they were all true.

There was something about Pewds that just lit up his world.

Ryan's phone rang, bringing him from his thoughts. The iPhone flashed the name _'Kamy,' _which was his contact name for both Kalina, and their friend Amy.

They were like one.

Well, not one, just similar in many ways.

Different in others.

"Hello?"

"Has Felix arrived yet?" a country accent asked. Kalina. He mentally kicked himself for even telling them that he was meeting Felix tonight.

"No, Kalina, he just left the airport," he answered. Ryan heard a few muffled sounds on the other end of his iPhone. He instantly heard an echo, so he knew that he was now on speaker phone.

"Ryan, don't be a little punk, and not tell him how you feel," a more raspy voice answered. He knew it was Amy, no other female he knew sounded like Emma Stone, other than she did. He also knew who it was basically because of how blunt she was about everything. Sure, it came in handy when he needed someone to tell him to not be a little bitch, but for now it was hindering him even more than before.

Ryan was already nervous as it is.

"Amy, thank you for your damn constructive criticism, but it's just a little fucking blunt don't you think?" he said letting his nerves get the best of him. Luckily for Amy and Kalina, they were used to him cursing a bit more than the average person.

"We all know you cursing more, is just you trying to cover up how frustrated and nervous you are."

He sighed knowing what Amy said was true. Ryan was about to lose his damn mind, and it was all over Pewds, someone he'd been very close friends with for a while now. Ryan didn't know what he would do if Felix turned him down. He couldn't take the rejection.

"Ryan, we know this is hard for you, but get over the fear and let it go. The worst he could say is no, but this is Felix we're talking about, he's not going to stop being your friend over this," Kalina spoke. He hated when the two switched up on him like that. Before he could respond to that, a knock on the door could be heard.

"He's here," Ryan told the two girls. He arose from his seat, taking a deep breath, and walked to his front door.

"Good luck Cry!" Amy and Kalina both yelled over the phone. He smiled, though they couldn't see it, and hung up on them.

This was it.

This was the night that Ryan told Felix told him how he truly felt.


End file.
